


Тест на храбрость

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Кенсей и Маширо находятся в ожидании...





	Тест на храбрость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Test Of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495544) by pretty in orange. 



— Ну и что он показывает? — Кенсей прислонился к двери, задав вопрос уже третий раз.

— Я не смогу его сделать, пока ты со мной болтаешь! — крикнула Маширо из ванной. —  
Прекрати меня отвлекать! — что-то ударилось о дверь изнутри и с грохотом рухнуло на пол.

Кенсей раздражённо стиснул зубы. Он хотел знать. Ему нужно было знать. Он должен был знать.

— Маширо… — начал он медленно.

— Тс! — Шикнула девушка. Кенсей замолчал и прислонился спиной к стене.

Если она беременна… готов ли он? Пара планировала детей, но Кенсей не был уверен в том, что готов к появлению крошечного беспомощного человечка, нуждающегося в нём. Безусловно, Маширо стала бы прекрасной мамой. Она понимала детей даже лучше, чем Кенсея в половине случаев. Ребёнок Лизы лип к ней как бабочка к цветку.

А вот у самого Кенсея с детьми складывались иные отношения. Он не понимал малышей — ни их разговоров, ни их желаний. Чаще всего многие дети были от него в ужасе. Маширо настаивала на регулярном общении любимого с детьми, дабы те понимали, что мужчина не представляет для них опасности. Тем не менее, этот факт беспокоил Кенсея. Дети его не любили. Значит, и отцом он будет плохим?

— Через две минуты покажет результат, — Маширо выглянула из ванной. — Волнуешься? — она тепло улыбнулась возлюбленному.

Кенсей ничего не ответил — просто прижал к себе девушку и зарылся носом в её волосы.

Время вышло, и Маширо попыталась вырваться из объятий.

— Дай мне посмотреть!

— Хорошо, — Кенсей покорно отпустил её. Маширо взяла тест и, взглянув на него, моргнула. Однако ей удалось сохранить безэмоциональное выражение на лице.

Сначала Кенсей подумал, что она невнимательно прочла инструкцию и нуждалась в расшифровке. Но затем её маска нейтральности сломалась, и девушка усмехнулась. Маленький розовый плюс на тесте на беременность говорил сам за себя.

Кенсей обнял любимую и нежно поцеловал её в лоб.

— Поздравляю тебя, Маширо, — прошептал он.

Маширо схватила его за руку.

— Поздравляю нас, глупый Кенсей.

И Кенсей осознал, что готов. Это был его ребёнок. Его и Маширо. Их. И он принял это.


End file.
